Day Off
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael and Crys finish a hunt early and decide to spend the rest of the day relaxing with each other. (Fluff for a contest)


Michael sat under a large oak tree wearing his white dress shirt and ripped jeans. Crystal sat beside him curled into his side while wearing her wife beater which stopped just above her abdomen and her black jeans. Michael looked down at his mate and smiled until he saw the long scar which formed a Y shape starting above her breasts and traveling down to rest above her hips. Crys closed her eyes and leaned into his side with a smile on her face. Michael brushed a strand of her hazel hair behind her ear and smiled when she looked up at him with her hazel eyes. Michael smiled back at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Crys happily returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair knowing it helped him relax. Michael hummed in approval and closed his eyes with a graceful smile on his handsome face. Crys was about to say something when Lucifer appeared before them wearing his normal green shirt, light blue jacket and jeans.

"Seriously? The guys could be dying on a hunt and your relaxing under a tree?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at the two of them.

"If they die I'll get Death to bring them back" Crys replied.

"Sure you do the same with Kate" Michael commented.

"Not when I'm supposed to be hunting I don't" Lucifer answered.

"We finished our hunt a while ago so we wanted to relax with each other. Is that a crime now?"" Michael smirked at him.

"When you're son is hunting a Wendigo with his sister yes" Lucifer said.

"They're half archangels and half horseman they will be fine" Michael said. Lucifer rolled his eyes but smiled softly at the two before disappearing.

"Should we check in with Rafael and Reina?" Michael asked after a few minutes.

"Relax babe I have Alastair and Azrael following them" Crys reassured him. Michael nodded and pulled Crys to sit between his legs. He lightly ghosted his breath over her neck making her giggle. Michael smirked and continued to tease her.

"Stop teasing" Crys laughed.

"No" Michael chuckled against her shoulder. Michael kissed her neck lovingly and rested his chin on her shoulder. Crys turned her head and kissed his cheek then Michael turned his head and captured her lips with his. Michael traced his hands over her bare sides and grinned when she started squirming against him.

"Stop it" She giggled.

"Now that I know your ticklish never" He whispered kissing her again. Crys broke from his grip and quickly bolted out of his reach.

"Ha now let's see you do anything" She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Michael grinned and leapt up after her. Crys squeaked when Michael picked her up around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Michael put me down" She laughed.

"Nope" He replied giving her a quick slap to the ass. Michael looked around and spotted a pond. He grinned again and zapped over to it.

"Michael please no!" Crys giggled while trying to sound serious.

"Yes" He said before tossing her into the pond. Crys quickly grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him in with her. Michael yelped and landed beside Crys. Crys pressed the side of his shoulder blade revealing his 6 golden wings which were now soaking wet. Michael looked at his wings and scowled at his mate before doing the same to her revealing her silver metallic wings. Crys yelped at the cold water on her wings and she laughed when she saw Michael had a frog sitting on his head. Michael didn't notice and wondered why she was laughing. She pointed up and he trailed his eyes up only to see the frog looking down at him. Michael jumped in surprise sending the frog back into the water with a croak. Crys kept laughing so Michael tackled her into the deeper water.

"It's going to take forever for our wings to dry" Michael commented once they got out of the pond.

"Yep but it was worth it" Crys replied entwining her fingers with his. Michael spun her to face him and bent his head down giving her a long satisfying kiss before wrapping his wings around her in a protective manner.


End file.
